Glee Forever!
Glee Forever! is a free-to-play mobile game with some in-app purchases available. The app was released on the 31st July in Canada and Australia and worldwide on the 8th September 2015. Experience Glee like never before in Glee Forever!, the free rhythm game featuring unforgettable McKinley High performers. Join the Glee Club, participate in timeless moments from the series, create your own show choir and match the beat to fan-favorite Glee songs! Features *Tap along to the beat with over 50 Glee songs like Don't Stop Believin' and Loser Like Me. *Collect familiar faces to complete character collections and unlock exclusive solo songs. *Engage with classic show moments featuring the best of Sue's tantrums and award winning New Directions performances. *Participate in special events to get exclusive items and rewards. *Playable characters featured in the game include: Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Santana, and Tina. List of Songs featured in Glee Forever! Main Story *Chapter 1: **''Don't Stop Believin''' **''Somebody to Love'' **''Proud Mary'' **''You Can't Always Get What You Want (After 5 stars) *Chapter 2: **Give up the Funk'' **''Bad Romance'' **''Run Joey Run'' **''Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (After 25 stars) *Chapter 3: **Baby One More Time'' **''Time Warp'' **''Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' **''Valerie'' *Chapter 4: **''Don't You Want Me'' **''Sing'' **''Animal'' **''Loser Like Me'' *Chapter 5: **''I Follow Rivers'' **''Go Your Own Way'' **''Friday'' **''Light Up the World (after 170 stars) *Chapter 6: **Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another'' **''You Can't Stop the Beat'' **''Perfect'' **''ABC'' (after 240 stars) *Chapter 7: **''Never Can Say Goodbye'' **''A Little Less Conversation'' **''Love Shack'' **''Here's to Us'' Solo Songs Solo songs are unlocked after a player gets four stage-ups on cards of the same character. *Rachel - Get It Right *Finn - Can't Fight This Feeling *Kurt - Defying Gravity *Mercedes - Hell to the No *Quinn - You Keep Me Hangin' On *Artie - For Once in My Life *Blaine - Don't Stop Me Now *Puck - I'm the Only One *Brittany - Dinosaur *Santana - Cold Hearted *Tina - True Colors *Sam - Lucky *Mike - L-O-V-E Event Songs Event songs are songs that are available for a limited amount of time and give off special rewards upon completion. Daily Songs (Songs available since September 9) (Arrange and reward since November 27) *Sundays - Take On Me: Rewards boost cards for Blaine, Kurt, and Sam. *Mondays - Toxic: Chance to get a Super Rare Card (Heartbreaker Blaine). *Tuesdays - Raise Your Glass: Chance to get a Super Rare Card (Leader Tina). *Wednesdays - Dark Side: Chance to get a Super Rare Card (Carwasher Mercedes). *Thursdays - Best Day of My Life: Rewards boost cards for Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. *Fridays - Blow Me (One Last Kiss): Rewards boost cards for Finn, Mike, and Puck. *Saturdays - Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way: Rewards boost cards for Artie, Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina. Score Challenge Daily Songs Available in Hard and Expert Mode only Alternates every 2 days *''Bad Romance: Rewards boost cards for every character *[[Valerie|''Valerie]] : Rewards boost cards for every character Extreme Daily Songs Available in Expert Mode only Alternates every 2 days *''Don't Stop Believin': Rewards boost cards for every character *Proud Mary: Rewards boost cards for every character Special Daily Songs (Available: November 9-) Alternates every 3 days *Be Okay: Risk 3x Ticket For 3x The Rewards and Chance to get a Rare Card (Sync Swimmer Finn) *Barbra Streisand: Risk 3x Ticket For 3x The Rewards and Chance to get a Rare Card (Prom Date Mercedes) *All About That Bass: Risk 3x Ticket For 3x The Rewards and Chance to get a Rare Card (Party Animal Blaine) ''*Rewards and placement of the notes are different from the Monthly Event: House Party* Monthly Event: House Party (Available: September 15 - 24) *''All About That Bass: Rewards Party Animal Blaine (Rare) and Party Animal Mercedes (Super Rare) Monthly Event: We Built This Glee Club (Available: October 2 - 13) *Chandelier: Rewards Mentor Kurt (Rare) and Award Winner Rachel (Super Rare) Monthly Event: Trick or Glee (Available: October 22 - November 2) *She's Not There: Rewards Zombie Rachel (Rare) and Transylvanian Brittany (Super Rare) Monthly Event: Glee Series Finale (Available; November 16 - 27) *I Lived'' : Rewards Alumna Mercedes (Rare) and Director Kurt (Super Rare) Weekly challenges Introduced in November 16, weekly challenges are challenges that require players to do certain challenges as many as they can. Their rankings determines what reward they will receive at the end of the week. Week 1 (Nov 16-22) : Play Normal Challenge level songs - Ranks 1-100 get 2 Hall passes;Ranks 101-3000 get 1 Hall pass; Ranks 3001-10000 get 10 Gold Glee Coins. Week 2 (Nov 23-29): Play Daily Songs - Ranks 1-100 get 2 Hall passes; Ranks 101-3000 get 1 Hall pass; Ranks 3001-10000 get 10 Gold Glee Coins. Week 3 (Nov 30-Dec6): Hit Perfect Notes - Ranks 1-5 get Super Rare Diva Blaine; Ranks 6-100 get 2 Hall passes; Ranks 101-3000 get 1 Hall pass; Ranks 3001-10000 get 10 Gold Glee Coins; Ranks 10001-30000 gets 3 Gold Glee Coins. Unlockable Characters NOTES:: : Classic, : Cool, : Crazy, : Deep, : Fun, : Hot Artie (17 cards)= |-| Blaine (18 cards)= |-| Brittany (18 cards)= |-| Finn (16 cards)= |-| Kurt (19 cards)= |-| Mercedes (18 cards)= |-| Mike (15 cards)= |-| Puck (15 cards)= |-| Quinn (15 Cards)= |-| Rachel (19 cards)= |-| Sam (17 cards)= |-| Santana (17 cards)= |-| Tina (16 cards)= Category:Merchandise Category:Glee Games